<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comfort by hajun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175940">comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajun/pseuds/hajun'>hajun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paradox Live (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, No Beta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajun/pseuds/hajun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen's emotions are getting the best of him, so he seeks comfort from the only person he wholeheartedly trusts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugasano Allen/Yeon Hajun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hajun sets up his alarm and places his phone on his bedside table. Just as he gets comfortable in his bed, he hears 3 knocks on his door. Just from the knocking instead of barging in alone, he can tell it’s Allen. And from the hesitance in the quiet knocks, he can tell what Allen is here for too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in~” he calls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens and in the moonlight seeping through the window Hajun can see the red hair shuffling in. Hajun can only see the top of Allen’s head as the boy struggles to beat his embarrassment for a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the boy in need of comfort approaches the bed in a silent request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajun pulls up the sheets without having to give it a thought like it’s second nature, “Come over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allen dips his head slightly in what Hajun knows to be gratefulness before climbing onto the bed, then onto Hajun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite having been pressed against the taller man multiple times by now during his emotional turmoils, Allen is still not able to completely bare himself to the other with the first touch. He rests his head on Hajun’s shoulder but faces away. Hajun’s fingers ghost over his back, and Allen is endlessly grateful to his patience. Because in times like this, it’s little acts of care that he needs to focus on, rather than the offputting memories his mind throws at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following the rhythm of the other’s fingers, Allen’s chest tightens again as Hajun’s shirt soaks up with tears. He lets out a painful gasp and is quick to turn his face around and press it into the other’s neck. Hajun lets him snuggle all he wants. He’s not used to comforting people without using words, so he usually lets Allen take the lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s proud of Allen having come to terms with letting himself get help in times of pain, and he’s grateful that Allen knows what he needs and gets it from Hajun himself. However, right now Allen’s breathing is not evening out despite having his face in the crook of Hajun’s neck for minutes, and he’s long stopped nuzzling his face. Allen has not made any other moves to seek comfort yet, and Hajun really wants to get him out of his discomfort - so he lets his instinct take the lead and raises his hand laying limply by their side to put it on Allen’s hair. Allen freezes against the weight on his head, and Hajun is unsure what to do. Then the redhead relaxes into the touch, and Hajun instinctively starts to move his hand… up and down… through the locks… playing around.... Is he…. Is he petting Allen?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It goes on for a while, Hajun’s mind almost wanders off into a territory so out of the room’s mood, but then the boy in his arms sighs against his neck and Hajun can feel the body on top of his shift to fit better into Hajun’s own limbs. Allen shifts his head lower, Hajun can feel his breath against his chest as he whispers a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajun tightens his arms around Allen protectively as a response.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>